Tangled Manipulation
by TheOnlyTomorrow
Summary: A story of my past...Mixed with fiction of Naminé as the main character.


**Tangled Manipulation**

Hands intertwined. She loved him so, to the point where she would do anything for him. She wanted to know the deep inner thoughts of his, and listened intently to any words that would escape his mouth. For he spoke so little of himself and what was inside. Only vague trances, he chose his words carefully to avoid speaking too much, in fear that someday his words might backfire. He let no one in, and only trusted very few. She was closer to him that anyone else was, yet she still knew too little about him. The ignorance as to what went on inside his mind frustrated her, yet all she could do was stay patient and encourage him to speak. Yet one may think, that his silence was the best thing he could've done.

Her name was Naminé.

His name was Roxas.

Even though their innocent love sounded perfect, Roxas failed to ever understand her thoughts and feelings. And Naminé was too deep-thoughted and puzzling for him to keep up with. They managed to stay steady, even through hard times. Yet, their relationship seemed to consist of two friends, instead of two lovers. In every love Naminé was in, she attempted to give it her all and loved that person to her fullest. The farthest these two would ever go, was hold hands or snuggle. They moved slowly in their ways. At times for her, it felt too slow. But he wouldn't speed it up. Most of the time, it seemed as though he didn't care for her truly. Even so, she stayed around and told herself she would be there for him, until he didn't want her anymore.

One time, Roxas had told her that he believed her heart had too much wiggle room. That he was in it, but it seemed very easy for someone else to squeeze in there and push him out of her heart and take his place. Naminé never for a second believed this, and always denied it. She saw herself as always faithful to him. But in time, it showed that Roxas was right in that statement.

Yes, their love had some cute moments and hard times, but that's another story. This story begins here, near where their moment in time ended forever.

Now, Naminé had a good friend. A friend that she always looked up to, and wanted to be just like her. A friend that was her role model. A friend that was her Somebody. This friend's name, was Kairi. These two friends, and a third named Larxene, were in a trio together. You could say they were friends now, but as time progressed things changed. Now this story, from here began a struggle and a tangled mistake for all three of these girls.

Naminé stumbled into her room and threw her bag on the white tiled floor and sighed. It was another boring, dull day in Castle Oblivion. It was Christmas break, so she stayed inside most of the time. As always, Xemnas sent Roxas somewhere far away on duty and she hardly ever got to see him. The moments the couple did get a chance to see each other, were short and special. The length in waiting between days or months that they could meet, made the time they spent together more meaningful and treasured. Naminé longed to see him, and began to struggle and fall apart as she saw him less and less often.

Another sigh escaped Naminé's mouth, dragging her feet as she paced toward the desk. She let herself fall onto the chair below her, and blank mindedly began slowly spinning around in the chair. A few minutes passed in her empty thoughts, until she finally turned her computer on and logged in. It only took a few moments, then she was added into a chat room.

"Naminé~! o3o" it read. Naminé giggled a bit. It was an IM from Kairi. She read each sentence as it flashed up on the screen. "I want you to meet someone :3 Say hello to Marluxia."

"Hello there, love." He spoke. His words always seemed a bit formal.

"Marluxia's amazing! x3 He's so knowledgeful and wonderful. *giggle*" This IM was from Larxene.

Naminé felt a tad bit of unsureness. Kind of like a red flag appearing in front of your face. But in a way, she was curious to know who this person was that her friends wanted her to know so badly. She went along with the conversation, wanting to fit in with her only close friends. She began to type, the words flowing through her fingers and soon sent through to the others, "Heheh. Nice to meet you Marluxia! =]"

His words always seemed that of a gentleman's. "A lovely delight indeed, miss."

As this conversation progressed, the man of 23, known as Marluxia began to know the three girls better. Kairi and Larxene seemed as naïve young girls, who giggled and immaturely acted as if they loved the man, who was 9 years older than all three of them. Naminé was timid at first, and slightly unwilling to act the same as her two buddies, but a sense of pressure and longing to fit in, reeled her in to become a girl she wasn't.

The first conversation didn't last long, as they all had to log off eventually. Naminé closed her laptop and stared at her empty white room. In a way, the paleness, emptiness, and lack of color in her room seemed to compare quite well with how she felt inside. From the moment she logged on the computer some moments ago, a sense of change came across her. She wasn't sure what kind of change, but it slowly began to happen. The color of her entire room, white, seemed as a color of purity. And indeed, she was pure. At least at the time, she was.

During the second conversation between the four, things began to get more intense.

"So, sweetie, while you were gone, miss Larxene and miss Kairi have decided on what they wish to call me. Would you like to hear what they came up with, love?" His words were always perfect, and well thought through, he was quite a sophisticated man.

"Hehe…Sure." Naminé was slightly curious.

"We call him Master :3" Kairi said.

"Heh…You girls are so cute. And so, miss Naminé, your friends wish to call me their Master. They agreed to becoming my two, beautiful little Lolitas. And the three of us were wondering, if you would like to be the third? The choice is yours, if you desire to join, my arms are welcome for you."

Naminé paused for a bit. Slightly puzzled and the same feeling of unsureness sunk back into play. But after a bit of thought, the man's invite began to tug at her curiosity.

"Come on Naminé! Join us =D" Larxene's childish play pulled at Naminé's mind and pressured her more.

"But, only if you want to, sweetie. No one's forcing you." Marluxia spoke again.

The longing of wanting to fit in with her friends, and the longing of wanting to be just like Kairi, her role model, pulled at her conscious. And soon, the girl gave in.

"Ok…I want to be the third Lolita." She typed the words slowly…and almost erased it and retyped it, but she pressed enter quickly before she could change her mind.

"Yayyyyyyy! *twirls*" Larxene and Kairi typed in lots of happy phrases and they encouraged Naminé to think highly of Marluxia, and to need him. Naminé felt a slight bit of relief, and some happiness, feeling as though her two closest friends accepted her, and that she finally fit it. She was one of them.

"I must say, I'm glad about your choice. Welcome, my third precious little Lolita. And I love each one of you equally, no one of you is more special than the other." He always seemed so caring.

Naminé spoke to Larxene in a separate chat, and was slightly depressed and unsure about everything. She didn't want Roxas to know that she was talking to this other man. And she felt guilty about it. In her mind, this whole thing was just an online flick, and that it wouldn't last long. She mainly did it, only to fit in with her friends. She said to Larxene in the chat window, "Please…Don't say anything to Roxas right now. I still need to think things through and figure out everything…" Naminé feared what Larxene's response might be, and suspense grew as she waited.

"Hehe~! I won't say anything to Roxas as long as you don't say anything to Leon." Leon was Larxene's current boyfriend. Naminé was speechless…In her mind, all this seemed to count as cheating on Roxas, but Larxene made it seem like it was completely ok. The confusion built in Naminé's mind.

Soon, the other two girls had to log off, and only Naminé and Marluxia remained. When they spoke alone, he always treated her well, and was always kind and open to answering any question she asked, and encouraged her to open up to him. He asked her lots of questions, wanting her to feel comfortable. In time, some of the questions involved sex and bondage. He loved the kinky stuff, and wished to know her fantasies. He told her, "I will help you fulfill your every last fantasy." She felt uneasy on the subject of sex, but he made her feel as though it was ok. In overall, he became her security blanket. She'd run to him with her problems, and he'd make them all better, always comforting her and expressing love. In time, she became more submissive to him, and he played his dominant Master role.


End file.
